


及影／Simple and Clean

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M, 短甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: 太陽雪：太陽雪出現的時間多為上午的9-10時左右或者下午的15-16時左右。在這些時段內，當產生降雪的雲層不厚、覆蓋範圍不大，便可能會有陽光從雲的縫隙中斜射出來，因而地面上就會看到陽光飛雪同時出現的景象。





	及影／Simple and Clean

及川徹獨自一人走在覆滿白雪的街道上。

 

傍晚的街道上意外的空無一人，他單手拉緊繫在脖頸之間的深藍色圍巾，在夕陽的餘暉下踏著穩健的步伐向前走著。途中他經過一個十字路口，及川徹不經意地放慢速度而後在指示燈號轉為紅色時停了下來。

 

向左走的話就會是往青葉城西的方向。

向右走的話就會是往烏野高中的方向。

 

他視線落在遙遠的彼方，腦海中忽然浮現高中時期那些過往的記憶片段。校園生活，部活練習，與不同隊伍比賽，贏了或輸了時的情景，手指碰觸到球時的觸感……最後停留在腦海裡的畫面是那個可愛得要死的後輩。

 

想到這裡的及川徹忍不住輕笑一聲。

不知不覺那已經是十多年前的事了啊。

 

即便是如此久遠以前的記憶，如今回想起來卻歷歷在目。

及川想起了許多包含影山飛雄的片段，例如他刻意在校外練習賽安排了與烏野較勁只是單純想見見過去在中學時那個既可愛又討厭的後輩，又例如他帶著外甥在體育場與遇見瓶頸的影山不期而遇，又或者是後來他在青城與烏野的第一次正式比賽中贏過對方，以及後來在高中生涯中最後一次的排球比賽輸給了對方……

這個階段的他們未曾停下向前奔跑的腳步，一個在前方不斷想拉開距離，一個在後方不停追趕，造就了「因追逐而逐漸被對方吸引」的結果──只要對方做出任何一個細微的動作都會牽動起波濤般的情緒。

 

及川還記得他與影山在最後一次交手以後他留下了「一勝一負」的挑戰宣言。

 

他想，那時候的他肯定是想在進步快速的影山的心裡深深刻畫下自己的存在吧，「不要忘了我」、「只注視著我」，那句看似挑釁的話語其實暗藏著這樣的含意，及川知道影山絕對不知道這更深層的意思，但只要能達到讓對方持續在意的心情，那麼他就算是成功了吧。

 

那個時候，原來已經不自覺的喜歡上飛雄了嗎？

回憶中斷的及川若有所思的想。

 

 

 

 綠色的指示燈亮起，及川徹繼續向前邁步。直到經過一棟白色建築物時他才驀然回過頭，他抬頭望了一眼，那白色巨大的建築物的外觀清楚標示著「青葉醫院」四個字。

 

「這家醫院還在啊……」及川仰著頭，茶色的眼瞳半瞇著，彷彿能從那毫無特色的建築外觀看出什麼端倪來。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

「及川前輩！聽說你再也不打排球了？」

 

時到今日，及川徹永遠不會忘記大三那一年在決賽中途因傷退出，因為腳傷狀況不理想而被迫住院觀察。那時候有個魯莽的後輩在氣氛正好，在他與溫柔的護士小姐詢問病情時，風風火火「啪」的一聲打開了病房大門，隨後用著像是抓到丈夫外遇的妻子目光惡狠狠地瞪著他：「他們都說及川前輩不打球了，這是真的嗎！」

 

什麼真的假的，我的心臟要被你嚇到停止了才是真的好嗎。

那個時候及川第一次看見，那個令他在意非常的可愛後輩的凶狠目光裡竟然閃爍著一點淚光。

 

焦急，擔心，不安，害怕，難過，生氣。

那個時候的後輩眼神裡有著太多訊息，及川以為自己解讀錯誤，他正想開口揶揄對方卻被影山搶先：「就當是為了我，及川前輩你可以不要放棄排球嗎？」

 

當時的及川徹被突如其來的告白驚得啞口無言。

在一旁的護士小姐便識相的替他們關好門並主動離開，病房裡剩下沉默的兩個人。

 

「誰告訴你我不打排球了？沒瞧見這只是輕微骨折而已嘛！」

「真的？！但是金田一那傢伙說──」

「先別管金田一了，飛雄，剛剛你說的那句話是什麼意思？」

「我、我……非常喜歡及川前輩。」

 

及川忘記自己後來是怎麼回答影山的，等到他回過神的時候，對方已經閉起眼並逐漸靠近，及川甚至能清楚看見影山細長濃密的睫毛小小的顫動著，而後他鼻間感覺到影山細微的呼吸，最後他柔軟的唇貼在自己乾裂的唇上。

 

於是他們交往了。

就在彼此在意對方漫長的七年以後。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

天空驟然飄起細雪。

及川眨了眨眼，他伸出左手，緩緩飄降的雪花靜靜地落在他的手心裡。過去他不是沒有看過太陽與雪同時出現的情景，不過這樣的景色太過罕見，及川忍不住停下腳步，只是單純的仰望著難得一見的美景。

 

上一次看見太陽雪是什麼時候來著？

好像是和即將從大學畢業的飛雄一起去蔵王溫泉滑雪場的時候吧？

及川試著回想。

 

及川記得那次旅行是他送給影山的耶誕禮物。那天早上他和影山兩人從東京搭著新幹線回到寬廣的日本東北，他排除萬難又費盡千辛萬苦才訂到蔵王的溫泉飯店，還和影山去了滑雪場滑雪。

雖然對排球有著優秀的才能，但影山滑起雪來卻是一竅不通，不時出現的跌倒總是讓及川一邊嘲笑一邊對他伸出援手。他還記得影山滿身是雪的從白色雪地上爬起來的時候，一臉忿忿不平的抗議：「為什麼及川前輩連滑雪也這麼厲害啊！」

那時候的及川笑得像是詭計得逞的天真孩子一樣：「因為這樣才有光明正大的理由可以抱住飛雄你啊。」

 

說完話的及川果不其然地看見低著頭的影山紅透了的耳根。

 

那個瞬間，影山像是驚奇的發現了什麼又或是為了轉移話題，他忽然用力握住及川的手──雖然穿戴著厚重的手套。

 

「及川前輩！是太陽雪！」

「欸……真是稀奇呢。」

「及川前輩有帶手機嗎？這個景色很美，我想拍下來。」

「好啊。」

 

及川從薄荷色的雪衣口袋裡拿出了手機，他迅速拍了張太陽雪的景色，正打算用著洋洋得意的笑容告訴影山他已經拍好照片的時候，他一轉頭便看見安靜的影山睜著漂亮的眼眸，那專注著仰望天空的側臉。

及川鬼使神差的按下按鍵，那一幕的影山給他一種平靜美好的感覺。

 

「及川前輩，你拍好了嗎？」

「嗯，當然。」

「太好了，這是我今天看過最美的景色了。」

「是啊，我也在剛才拍到不錯的照片呢。」

 

最美的景色不是太陽雪，而是你啊，飛雄。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

天空在短暫出現的太陽雪消失以後逐漸變得昏暗。

他看了看戴在手腕上的錶，而後露出躊躇的面容。

 

都這個時間了，必須快點回去才行。

可是走得太快也不行，把「那個」弄壞了可就毫無意義了啊。

 

及川將視線轉移到右手提的紙袋，忽然之間沒由來的心情大好，方才的煩惱一掃而空。

 

算了，就保持這樣的速度回家吧。

 

正當他這麼想的時候，後方傳來他熟悉不過的聲音──

 

「徹！」

 

轉過頭的及川一臉吃驚的看著朝他飛奔而來的影山，在寒冷的天氣裡他只穿件看起來不算暖和的外套，甚至連圍巾都沒有圍。跑到他的面前時正喘著氣，溫熱的吐息化在空氣中，看樣子應該是在外頭跑了不短的時間。

 

「飛雄？你怎麼會在這裡？而且你這也穿的太少了吧！」

「還不是徹的錯？為什麼拿個蛋糕要這麼久啊。」

「所以你是等不及吃你的生日蛋糕才出來找我嗎？真是的，不是要你在家裡好好等著？就算出來找我也要多穿一點啊，否則會感冒的。對了，我送你的圍巾呢？」

「徹好像老媽子，一開口就說個不停。」

「我這是關心你好嗎！」

「我知道。但是太煩人了。」

 

影山不等及川開口接話，他直接牽起對方空著的左手，彼此的手心交疊在一起。但及川卻鬆開手，影山不解的望著他，只見走進了自己的及川解下繫在脖頸之間，那條影山送他的圍巾將他們彼此的圍在一起。

 

「及川大人身上可以分給你的就只有這條圍巾而已，將就一下吧。」

 

影山拉高了圍巾，湊至鼻前嗅了嗅，全是及川身上的溫暖香氣。

 

「圍巾上有徹的味道，聞起來有點甜甜的。」

「……我說飛雄，你是狗嗎？」

「我餓了，想吃蛋糕，還想吃豬肉咖哩。」

「要求還真多呢！真是拿你沒辦法，回到家做給你吃就是了。」

「誰叫今天是我生日呢。」

「真是的，越來越會回嘴了，這就是所謂的潛移默化嗎……」

 

及川和影山肩並著肩走著，纏繞在彼此肩膀的圍巾鬆垮垮的，一點也起不到保暖的作用，卻拉近了彼此的距離。及川感受著左手心傳來影山的溫暖，他不由得側眼看了影山一眼，心裡頭暖呼呼的。

 

「我的臉上有什麼嗎？」

「什麼都沒有哦。」

 

我只是在想，曾幾何時那個總是不斷追逐彼此的我們，如今卻是並肩而行。

 

想一直維持這樣和你攜手走到人生的盡頭。

我想即使我不說，你也會是這麼想的吧。

所以──

 

在回到家以前，就這麼繼續牽著我吧，飛雄。

 

 

FIN.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 太陽雪：太陽雪出現的時間多為上午的9-10時左右或者下午的15-16時左右。在這些時段內，當產生降雪的雲層不厚、覆蓋範圍不大，便可能會有陽光從雲的縫隙中斜射出來，因而地面上就會看到陽光飛雪同時出現的景象。


End file.
